


Spellbound

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Yoitober 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Character's Name Spelled as Yuri, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Familiars, Halloween, Injury, Inktober 2019, M/M, Married Couple, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Resurrection, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Witch Katsuki Yuuri, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Viktor had never noticed how into Halloween Yuri and his family wasAs it turns out, there might be a pretty good reason for that....





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> First day of Yuri!!! On October- "Ring" <3 Just a little bit of magic and witch!Yuri to kick things off

Every night when he goes to bed, Viktor Nikiforov kisses his husband, and kisses his ring

He promises himself, as he closes his eyes to sleep, that he'll repeat this every night for the rest of eternity

\---

"I just don't understand how you have so _much_, how does this much Halloween stuff even exist in the first place?"

It was said fondly, with amusement, as Viktor straightened out yet another plastic skeleton in front of Yutopia

"We've been collecting it for years," Yuri noted, leaning up on the tips of his toes to hang another small ghost decoration on the edge of the roof

Yutopia had been mostly decorated since the beginning of October, but they had decided to add a few extra things now, on the 30th, just for final touches

"Yeah but still!!" Viktor laughed, grinning over his shoulder at his beloved husband`

"What can I say? My family is really into Halloween,"

"_No_, I never would have guessed," the Russian teased playfully, making Yuri snort with just as much amusement

"I'm surprised though, I have to admit, I never would have pegged you for a big Halloween fan, you just don't seem like the type, and I don't remember you ever mentioning it before either,"

"It's a family thing," Yuri shrugged back, climbing down from the ladder to grab another ghost and a few zip-ties

"And I wasn't sure how much you'd really care for it, since Russia is so touchy about Halloween, though... I don't guess you remember how fancy the house got last year huh?"

"Honestly I was so focused on Rostlecom last year that I didn't pay much attention to the sheer _extent_ of the decor, no," Viktor admitted

Although he did remember belatedly that Yuri had been oddly insistent on ending practice early on the 31st last year and hadn't really told Viktor why....

"I'm surprised at you though Yuri, do you really think I'd buy into all that _Halloween is for devil worshippers_ crap? I love Halloween! Though, clearly not as much as you do," Viktor hummed, leaning over to kiss his fiance's cheek, much to Yuri's appreciation

"I don't know, I've learned over the years that it's always best to air on the side of caution when it comes to things like this,"

"Well I promise you, there's no need for you to be cautious with me- about _anything_,"

Yuri's lips pursed, his expression pensive

"You really mean that?"

"Ofcourse I do!!! Yuri, I wouldn't have agreed to marry you if I didn't want every single little bit of you,"

"Even the parts you don't understand? Or the ones you may not like?" Yuri asked quietly, sending a few beats of confusion through his fiance`

"What's not to like or understand? So you're a big fan of Halloween, honestly I probably would be _ATLEAST_ this extra if celebrating Halloween was really a _thing_ in Russia,"

Yuri only shrugged, climbing back onto the ladder again

"I'm just making sure, that's all,"

"Yuri," Viktor laughed, stepping closer and wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist, carefull not to nock him off balance as he snuggled into his beloved's side

"I love you _so much_, nothing is ever going to change that, haven't you learned that yet?"

Yuri, face red, just shrugged again, before bending down and gently tilting Viktor's face up, staring deeply into his eyes

"I love you too Viktor, more than I could ever put into words, please tell me that you know that,"

The request honestly took Viktor by surprise, his eyebrows raising with mild concern as he slowly nodded along

"Yes..... yes, Yuri, I know, is.. what's going on with you all of a sudden? You're acting a little bit strange..."

"It's nothing," Yuri promised, kissing his lover sweetly

Yeah... Viktor didn't believe that for a single second, but he wasn't going to question it right at the moment

"SO you really don't buy into the 'Halloween means Satan' stuff then?"

Oh, back to that

Weird.....

Yuri wasn't usually the type to backtrack on subjects, or concern himself with other people's beleifs....

"Nope, I think that's rediculous, Halloween was derived from Samhain, wich is a Pagan holiday, and calling Pagans devil-worshippers is alot like calling The Joker a good role model- it's _woefully_ inaccurate and perpetuates alot of really dangerous false ideas,"

Yuri, who had just started wrapping a zip-tie around the neck of the little ghost he was holding, stared at Viktor with honest amazement

"That's..... a really insightfull opinion,"

"Well actually it's more of a blatant fact but thank you anyway," Viktor laughed

"N-No no I just meant- ... well... alot of people just don't see it that way...."

"Eh, I'm a very non-judgemental person, or atleast I try to be, you seem awfully interested in all of this though, is there something you aren't telling me?"

It was said teasingly, but Viktor didn't miss the way Yuri suddenly went stiff and looked away from him

"I don't know what you mean,"

Viktor pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before continuing on

"Most of Japan is Shinto, right? I've just been assuming all this time that you were too but maybe I shouldn't have done that,"

"What are you implying, exactly, Viktor?"

Oh, Yuri seemed particularly tense...

Not annoyed, but... worried... it sounded like

"Nothing, just that... I don't like people assuming that I'm Catholic just because I'm Russian and I should have afforded you the same, that's all, I'm sorry zolotse, if I stepped on your toes, I didn't mean to,"

Yuri exhaled, his shoulders sagging as he climbed down from the ladder and immediately cupped Viktor's face

"You didn't step on anything Viktor, I promise, I'm sorry I'm being defensive, it's just..... sometimes people don't really... in the past it's... been hard sometimes to be honest about not being........ like everyone else,"

"I understand, I've been there too, is.. that why your family is so into Halloween? It affords you the opportunity to be yourselves free of judgement more than the rest of the year does?"

Yuri's lips twitched up slightly into a smile, his expression warm and loving

"That's very astute Viktor, yes, more or less,"

"Yuri, I understand that, really," Viktor smiled, leaning down to give his husband a soft kiss

"I'm not going to make you talk to me about something so personal, but please know that whatever you believe, even if I think it's the weirdest thing _ever_, I'm not going to judge you for it, or react badly, you're my favorite person in the entire universe, whatever you believe is part of who you are, and part of what shaped you into being this amazing person, so how can I feel anything but fond towards that hm?"

Yuri stared up at him, pure awe on his face, before exhaling slowly and wrapping him in a tight but gentle hug

"You...... you're way too good to me Viktor...."

"That's so silly my darling, I'm just treating you like any respectable person _should_ treat their significant other,"

"Well thank you for being a respectable person then," Yuri said softly, giving him another kiss

"You don't need to thank me for that Yuri," Viktor said softly, smiling up at his husband

"I will always be the best husband I possibly can be to you- _always_,"

~+~

Viktor woke just after two in the morning on Halloween

He startled at a sudden noise, as if something had fallen on the house, and got up to investigate

There was a storm raging on outside, or atleast there were now _remnants_ of the storm raging on outside

He and Yuri had fallen asleep during the throes of it hours before and now Viktor was glad to see that the rain had died down, the thunder was gone, with lightening presumably having gone with it

All that was really left was the wind, wich, in comparison to how it had been earlier, even that was quieter and made Viktor feel more at ease

Good, he decided

Better to get that sort of thing out now before evening struck and Yuri was needed for- ... whatever his family traditionally did on Halloween night, Viktor actually still wasn't sure, but it didn't matter, it was important to his husband and his in-laws, and that was all he needed to know

He peeked outside for a moment to assess the damage and cursed, noticing that the ghosts Yuri had hung up so diligently earlier were half-undone now, half laying across the ground

Cursing under his breath, Viktor decided that he wasn't going to let Yuri get up and see this tragedy

Rather, he would just hang them up again himself, then go back to bed

He easily found the ladder and set it up, then climbed up to the fist step with the strand of little ghosts in hand and started stringing them back along the edge of the rooftop where they belonged

Unfortunately, winds are unpredictable matters, and before he could finish hanging the decorations, the wind picked up once again, not nearly as done as Viktor had assumed

The last thing he could remember as he was suddenly nocked off of the ladder and fell to the ground, was that he hoped Yuri would understand when they found him

He hoped Yuri would understand that he had just wanted to be the best husband he could possibly be

~+~

When Viktor awoke, he was so groggy that he couldn't function

He felt like his mind was trapped in a swamp, bogged down by sludge, up until he heard Yuri's voice

"Vitya...? Are you waking up?"

That voice is what ultimately made him open his eyes, staring up at Yuri's concerned face in exhaustion and amusement

"If you can call it that," he replied slowly, his eyes were still itching and his head was still swimming, he wanted to sleep for an infinitely longer amount of time but he knew that he couldn't, he needed to talk to Yuri

He couldn't remember why, he just... remembered that he needed to talk to Yuri

Yuri smiled sweetly at him, gently combing his fingers through Viktor's hair as he spoke again

"Vitya, what's the last thing you remember?"

The last thing he remembered.... the last thing....

"There was a storm," he said slowly, searching his mind for more information

"I went outside and the decorations had been messed up, so I-"

Gasping suddenly, the memory flooding back to him, he jerked up right, only then really noticing that he was in their bed in the guest room of Yutopia

"I fell off the ladder...." he said slowly, more to himself than to Yuri

"I don't.... I don't understand, how am I...? How am I ok? How am I... unscathed...?"

He had fallen from the top of a ladder head first, he should have had SOME kind of serious injury, he should be in the hospital, if not dead

"Vitya.... do you remember what I was saying earlier? About my family being.... different....?"

Viktor's panic was, atleast for the moment, replaced by confusion, his eyebrows raising as he stared up at his beloved Yuri

"Yes....?"

"Well... this is.... this is _how_ we're different....."

"I don't follow," Viktor frowned

"You died and my family and I brought you back to life because we're witches and that's just something we're capable of, but the consequences are that you're bound to my life force forever now," Yuri blurted out in a rush

For a moment, everything between them was quiet as Viktor tried to process that information, before he ultimately replied with a graceless "What?"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I just... I never knew how," Yuri explained, fidgeting nervously as he stared down at the floor

"My family and I... we're witches, you died Viktor, when you fell off of the ladder, but we managed to bring you back, the consequence of that though.... is that... I had to share my life force with you, my... my energy, what keeps me alive, wich I was more than happy to do!! It's just... now.... our lives are linked, you're um... sort of like a familiar to me? I guess? It's... kind of complicated when I do that sort of thing with a human... to be honest I.. had always intended to make _Vicchan_ my familiar but he died so quickly and I was away at the time so I... I didn't have time to bring him back... we're not necromancers so this kind of magic... it has to happen immediately, within a few hours of death or less, b-but none of that is really the point... I just... I'm so sorry Viktor, I'm sorry for not consulting you first, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Wait, Yuri, wait, I don't understand, what exactly are you apologizing for?"

Yuri hung his head, his eyes averted as he took a few deep breaths

"I... Vitya.... our lives are tied together now, forever," he explained slowly

"So your life is... only as long as mine, if I die tommorrow so do you, ofcourse... the reverse is also true but that's really not the point... a-and because we're tied together... we can't be far apart from eachother for very long, otherwise it could be detrimental for us both, that's the kind of thing I really should have consulted you on before just springing into action but... I didn't have time, you were already dead when we found you... if I hadn't acted fast- ... I'm still sorry though, that's really not excuse and-"

"Yuri," Viktor interrupted suddenly, a gentle smile on his face as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Yuri's shoulders, tugging him down closer

"There you go again, actually thinking that I would ever want a life that _isn't_ completely tied to you, wich is wrong, you realize, I would rather have a short life where I could spend every day of it with you than a long one wherein I would have to live without you, and we're already practically joined at the hip so I'm not exactly worried about that second part either, but... Yuri.... you saved my life, how could I be anything but utterly thrilled about that?"

Yuri's expression was warm and soft, still a little surprised- much to Viktor's disappointment- but seeming to be accepting all the same

"You're really sure about this? Witches have pretty long lifespans compared to humans you know, provided all goes well and nothing horrible happens to either of us, you'll be stuck with me for an awfully long time, maybe even centuries,"

"Gee, it's almost as though when I married you I signed up for wanting to be with you forever, tell me Yurochka, does 'eternity' mean something different in Japanese?" Viktor teased, succeeding in lightening Yuri's mood a little more

"No.... no it doesn't, you're right, Vitenka, I'm sorry for doubting you, I just want to make sure that you're sure about this, I mean yes technically we said eternity before but now that our lives are actually linked... it's just... a much bigger commitment and I want you to be sure...."

"Ofcourse I'm sure, besides, the way I understand it, the magic is done, do I really have a choice?" he winked playfully

Yuri turned a bit pink, shaking his head in response

"Sadly no, not now that the spell has been cast, I mean technically I could remove it but that would kill you and possibly me as well.... I'm surprised though that you're taking this magic thing so well, aren't you the least bit skeptical?"

"No, I know you would never lie to me Yuri, and besides, I survived that fall without so much as a bruise, I'm pretty sure that's completely impossible without magic,"

"True..." Yuri nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed and carefully loosening his wedding ring, reaching out to do the same with Viktor's

"Mm? Yuri... what are you doing?"

"Showing you something, you really need to rest Vitya, you need to sleep to regain some of your strength, but... before I let you do that, I just wanted to show you these, I think you might like them,"

When Viktor looked down, he felt his heart practically jump in amazement and excitement

There was a tattoo over his ring finger, just underneath his wedding ring

It was simple, black outlines with some sort of symbol set in the center

Viktor didn't know what the symbol meant, but he could figure it out later, for now, however, he just wanted to revel for a moment in the fact that he and Yuri had matching tattoos- matching _magical_ tattoos, at that

"This is our bond, this is... my life, tied to your's, presenting it's self through a mark on the body, it may present it's self like a tattoo, but it functions alot more like a scar, meant to bind the magic inside of you- inside of both of us- for as long as these bodies exist, then even imprinting the soul once we die," Yuri explained

"Tattoo, scar, I don't care zolotse, as long as it's your's, I'm happy to wear it, in life and in death, in these bodies and out of them, I'm happy to be your's," Viktor replied immediately, reaching out to give Yuri a slight tug closer- it was all he could manage when he was still so weak and tired

He really should sleep that off...

"Those sound like wedding vows," Yuri smiled fondly

"Do they? I'll have to remember them then, so we can renew our vows a few years from now, I hear that's a cute thing to do,"

Yuri laughed warmly, affectionately, and hugged Viktor as tightly as he could as he slid into bed next to him

"You're really too amazing Vitya,"

"Pretty sure I should be saying that to you Sabrina," Viktor teased, making Yuri groan as he gently thunked his head against Viktor's shoulder

"As a head's up, how many witch jokes can I be expecting in the near future?"

"Probably more than I can make without the help of Wikipedia,"

Yuri rolled his eyes, but it was playfull and fond

"You're rediculous,"

"Only for you," Viktor promised, kissing Yuri's finger- first over his wedding ring, and then again on the tattooed ring beneath it

The way Viktor saw it, they had been married twice, in two different but equally meaningfull and important ways, and as far as he was concerned, both rings deserved a kiss- tonight and every night into the future

\--

Every night when he goes to bed, Viktor Nikiforov kisses his husband, kisses his wedding ring, and then pulls his wedding ring back to kiss the tattooed band around his finger

He promises himself, as he closes his eyes to sleep, that he'll repeat this every night for the rest of eternity


End file.
